blaze_economyfandomcom-20200214-history
The All Inclusive Strategy
This strategy guide will walk through one “Market Cycle” which we define as the period during which the exchange rate climbs high and falls back down. This cycle happens frequently throughout the day, and offers many different ways to profit. When points in circulation are low, this "Market Cycle" is very quick, when there is a large points balance, it can take longer. Let’s Begin! Our strategy starts at 12:00pm UTC, which is when dividends are paid out. We start here, because points must be sold prior to collecting dividends. This means that points in circulation will be low, so volatility will be higher than normal. # Collect your dividends and get ready for action! # Start off by rolling a fixed % of your bankroll in Machine. You want to accumulate points before everyone else does, so you’ll be ready to sell when the rate jumps. # Challenge the Kings that you feel comfortable with, try to get on the thrones to start earning passive BLAZE. This is by far the most efficient way to earn BLAZE so far. You also have a chance of earning 3% of every Kings bet in TRX when you sit on Iron throne or higher! # Now that you have Blaze points and a passive BLAZE/TRX stream from Kings, you want to see where the rate is. Your goal will be to keep accumulating points and watch for a profitable rate to sell. There are different optimal strategies based on the rate range. For example: 5a. If the rate is low (below .95) use this as an opportunity to accumulate more points through rolls. You will earn bonus BLAZE (miner strategy) because the mining rate is inversely proportional to the exchange rate. A .95 exchange rate means you earn over 5% extra BLAZE per roll (1/.95)! 5b. If the rate is VERY low (below .9) use this as an opportunity to buy points (trader strategy). It is a safer strategy, but you do pay a small premium for buying points versus rolling for them. Rolling in Machine below .9 will bring a 10+% BLAZE mining bonus too. You can buy points up to your last roll amount. This rate range is where you’ll see our players using a roll/buy/roll/buy strategy. 5c. If the rate is in “no-mans land” which we define as .95 to .99, this is an ideal time to accumulate BLAZE through Battles (conservative strategy). Batles is conservative because it is a low edge game that is independent from the rate. You won't have to worry about selling points in Battles. You will earn 1 BLAZE for every 1000 TRX wagered in Blaze Battles. Each Battle will also contribute 1% of the challenge amount to pushing up the exchange rate. It won’t take long to hit a 1.00 rate! 5d. If the rate is close to or above 1.00, it’s time to pay attention! Once the rate crosses 1.00, an alert is sent out to all members in our rate alert telegram group. Volume always pours in quickly, which is why you want points before this happens. 6. The new volume will either 1) spike the rate up very high (we usually see 1.2+ at least a few times per day) or 2) push it down very low. The “Market Cycle” concludes when the rate eventually goes very low and players start rolling/buying. Volatility slows down because points in circulation climbs very quickly. Once that happens, restart your strategy and make your second round of profits! Back to Profit Strategies